The disclosure relates generally to wearable devices, and more specifically to head-mounted-display devices and systems.
Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) headsets are gaining in popularity for use in a growing number of activities. Such headsets may integrate visual information into a user's field of view to enhance their surroundings or allow them to step into immersive three-dimensional environments. While virtual reality and augmented reality headsets are often utilized for gaming and other entertainment purposes, they are also commonly employed for purposes outside of recreation—for example, governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids. Virtual and augmented reality systems are also increasingly recognized for their utility in facilitating inter-personal interactions between individuals in a variety of contexts.
Head-mounted devices, such as AR and VR headsets, typically need to be light in weight and have small profiles. Additionally, a user's view may be partially or fully obscured in such headsets. Accordingly, physical interfaces allowing for input of user commands are often limited and may only permit a select number of inputs by users. Unfortunately, inputting more complex user commands may be challenging due to these interface constraints. Additionally, while AR and VR headsets are increasingly utilized in remote interactions between users, such headsets are not commonly equipped to easily convey more nuanced details, such as user facial expressions and/or bodily gestures. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for apparatus, systems, and methods for facilitating interaction with wearable devices and between users of users of wearable devices, especially VR and AR headsets.